


Sleepless

by MercurialMind



Series: In Her Heart [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Joan cannot sleep and decides to take a walk in the forest, under the moonlight.





	Sleepless

It had been undetermined amount of weeks since Cassandra had confronted her about the flirting.

“The flirting, I’ve noticed it, unless it is my imagination, which is entirely possible”, she had told her. She had looked very much uncomfortable, and Joan had been surprised of her blunt approach on the subject.

Cassandra had not been the only one Joan had flirted with. Flirting was something she indulged herself with, it was like a game she loved to play. But it was always different with Cassandra. Since the beginning, there was something Joan had not been able to define, even to herself. However, until Cassandra had rejected her, she had not been aware of how deep her feelings were actually running.

Since then, it had been impossible to be near her. At the same time, it was her pleasure as well as the greatest torture to have Cassandra join the party for their explorations. As often as possible, Joan requested Blackwall to join the party instead. It made things much easier.

But now, it was Cassandra who slept on the other end of the tent they were sharing. She could hear her steady breathing and the silent snoring sounds she only made when being exhausted. The day had been tough. Still, Joan did not feel tired, she could not. She had not been able to sleep well for some time.

She rose up on her bedroll and glanced at the sleeping Seeker. She was beautiful beyond belief. Her features were usually so sharp with hard angles, but now as she slept, and sometimes in the rarest moments, they softened and melted her heart.

Joan sighed. Without any noise, she dressed up and slid out between the tent folds. The campfire burned slowly, with one inquisition scout keeping watch. He nodded as the Inquisitor walked passed him towards the edge of the forest nearby. Maybe it was not the greatest idea to begin wandering around alone at night, but Joan wanted to spend a moment completely by herself.

For her luck, there were only few clouds covering the stars and the moon, thus she could see well enough to know where she was heading. There was a lake nearby, which they had discovered earlier that day, and that was were she was going.

* * *

 

She sat down on a large rock at the shore line, enjoyed the calm, noiseless moment, taking in the sight opening in front of her. The moon reflected on the lake, creating a bridge across its still surface.

She kicked of her boots and buried the feet in the sand. It was not a summer anymore, but the time when the wind is cool when it touches the skin. The sand was cold against her feet, but it felt nice, grounded her to the moment when she felt carried away by her anxiety.

She sat in silence staring at the scene for a long time. She was completely taken by her thoughts, when she heard a sudden rustle in the bushes behind her, and turned around swiftly, looking for the intruder. Another rustling sound, then a form appeared in front of her. She could not see the face through the shadows, but the silhouette was something she would recognize from anywhere. It belonged to the one who tormented her mind, day and night.

“Joan”, she heard the thick accented voice calling her name and felt her heart clench in her chest.

She did not find the strength to reply, only wondered why the other woman had sought her out at this time of the night.

The Seeker approached, her face coming to light - and how beautiful she was again. “May I speak with you?”

Joan looked at her for a moment and swallowed. Then she nodded and turned her eyes back to the lake. She wrapped her arms around her knees, like protecting herself from the emotions flushing over her. “What brings you here at this hour?” She shuddered from the cold emanating from her own voice.

Cassandra did not answer, at least not right away. Joan felt her gaze on her, but could not make herself to turn her head.

Cassandra cleared her throat. “I…I have felt your distress…around me”, she said barely voiced.

Joan remained silent.

“And I think…that I may have…”, Cassandra stumbled in her words and took a moment to breath. “I have been too hasty with my words.”

_Oh._

Joan turned her head slightly, so she could see Cassandra looking at her. The sharp features were now soft, her lips a straight line, but the eyes gentle, apologetic.

“I have been thinking”, Cassandra continued. “This has surprised me completely, and I spoke too soon, without truly listening to myself.”

Joan’s heart was beating faster with every word Cassandra spoke, her arms falling to take support from the rock beneath.

Cassandra’s breathing grew heavier with nervousness, and she rubbed her temple. Even in the dim light of the forest, Joan could see the slight pink on her cheeks as she turned her eyes away from her.

“I guess what I mean to say… is that I would not mind if you kept on…flirting with me.”

A slight chuckle escaped Joan’s lips, and she pressed her fingers on them to stifle it.

Cassandra smiled and turned back to look at her, letting her hand brush over Joan’s, the one she was resting on the rock.

That slight touch was enough to bring Joan’s heart racing. Their eyes locked on each other. Cassandra’s face was so close, her lips only inches afar. “Are you sure…?” Joan began, but Cassandra rushed forward to meet her lips.

Joan closed her eyes in an instant, not able to believe it to be true. Cassandra’s lips were soft, and sweet, questioning. She pulled away to meet Joan’s eyes fluttering open. Joan could feel Cassandra’s breathing on her face, her next words tickling her skin. “You make me feel things I thought were lost to me.”

Joan smiled. She reached for Cassandra’s neck and rested her forehead against hers, letting all the emotions flush over her.

“The feeling is mutual”, she whispered. Then she sought for Cassandra’s lips once more, pulling her to another heady kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write the first kiss of Cassandra and my Inquisitor. <3


End file.
